


Together we stand

by lovingmydreams



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A lot of shipping, Bonding, F/F, F/M, Fair warning I'm both Lukanette and marichat trash, I can't choose!, I need help, I'm not sure who'll end up with who in the end, M/M, Maybe jealousy, Miraculous Team, definetely protectiveness, permakwami's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2019-10-09 14:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingmydreams/pseuds/lovingmydreams
Summary: In an alternate universe Master Fu has taken a bit more time to find his chosen defenders of Paris and enlisted the help of other heroes to find them. Will the snake and the dragon find the right wielders for the cat and the ladybug? And once they do, how will their presence affect the young heroes? And how will things change if master Fu doesn’t ask ladybug to return borrowed miraculouses after the fight is done?





	1. Chance encounter? Or destiny knocking?

Master Fu had spent years traveling the world, guarding the remaining miraculous jewels and lending them to heroes when the need arose. Those heroes had always hid their existence as much as possible. Still whispers of their existence had inspired the public, caused those who told stories to make up superheroes of their own. In this modern world he now lived in, over one hundred sixty years after he’d fled Tibet in shame, tales of superheroes inspired people to be their best selves.  
A few years ago his meditations had led him and wayzz to believe that the peacock and the butterfly miraculous had traveled to Paris. He hoped he would find the book with them. He was already in France at the time, running a medical practice in Normandy.  
He simply had to move his practice to the city of light and the missing jewels would be a mere day’s walk away. But still… he had no idea in which direction he was supposed to look.  
At first he simply listened around. If there was a superhero running around rumors would start soon. The ones who’d found them couldn’t possibly not have noticed that the jewelry came with tiny god creatures.  
Sadly it seemed like the wielders were careful about being spotted without being told. He supposed that was also a good sign, it meant they were responsible enough not to expose themselves. It also meant he’d have to be more creative about finding the miraculous.  
He sat in front of the miraculous box for a long time. Contemplating his next move.  
“Master?” Wayzz asked carefully. He had seen his master getting more and more frustrated with the lack of progress on their quest. It had been a few months since they’d followed the lead to Paris. And nothing new had come up.  
“I’m going for a walk,” Fu decided as he put away the box in its secret vault.  
Wayzz hid in his master’s pocket.  
The old man wandered through the lively streets of Paris. The tourist season was nearing. Not that there weren’t always some tourists around, drinking in the romance of the city of light.  
But summer was upon them, which meant that people from all over the world would start going on holiday. And a decent amount of them would spend a few days in Paris. Romantic weekends between young lovers, honeymoons, family trips, artistic getaways… There was an endless list of reasons to be here. It was a nice citty. And yet Master Fu, in all his years, hadn’t come here until now. And he couldn’t even enjoy it.  
His wanderings brought him to the Seine, past the famous ice cream vendor André, a talented Mime, teenagers soaking up the sun and streetartists of all kinds. He sat himself on a bench, allowing his failure to sink in. He initially ignored it when someone sat next to him, until he noticed the soft notes that started playing echoed his own mood perfectly.  
“Sometimes it’s alright to let yourself feel sad about mistakes,” a young voice pondered. Fu looked up and saw a young man, fourteen or fifteen years old, playing the guitar.  
The tips of his black hair had blue highlights and the nails of his fingers were painted black.  
His eyes were closed, getting lost in his melody.  
“But it’s also good to let it go,” the heavy melody became lighter, like water, rinsing of the fatigue of the day.  
“And allow yourself to feel the good things.” The song became hopeful, not quite happy, but it held a promise for things to get better.  
“That is very insightful for someone so young.” Fu was genuinely impressed.  
The young man smirked and shrugged. “I’m not good with words, usually. But with music I usually manage to catch people’s moods pretty well.” The boy opened his blue eyes to look at him and smile. A soft, warm gesture. He then stood up and offered a small smile as he packed his guitar in its case. Fu noted the name on the side. ‘Couffaine’.  
“I hope whatever weighs on your heart gets better,” the boy offered sincerely.  
“So do I. It was nice listening to you play.” They exchanged a smile and the boy left.  
Fu returned home. Pondering the plan that was taking shape in his head.  
He didn’t have time to talk it over with Wayzz though, because his next appointment arrived barely a minute after he’d returned.  
A stately lady walked in with her daughter. Both poised and determined. The girl however was holding her arm awkwardly.  
“We talked over the phone.” The woman was straight to the point.  
Fu nodded, he remembered the request. The woman had searched his help because she had faith in the ancient ways of her ancestors. That and a good helping of modern medicine. But still. She wanted to speed her daughters healing along as much as possible.  
“Good, I have a meeting down the street, so I’ll let you do your work. Kagami, once you’re done you are to wait for me in the car. Understood?”  
The girl, Kagami, nodded without turning her piercing eyes away from Fu.  
The woman left and Fu gestured for the girl to sit. She did so.  
“What seems to be the problem?” Fu asked kindly, hoping to put the young girl at ease.  
“I thought mother told you what happened on the phone?” The girl said curtly, but still polite.  
“She did. But I’d like to hear from you what’s wrong exactly. Only then can I give you the best possible care.”  
Kagami sighed before telling him how she’d been practicing archery when suddenly her wrist hurt too much to pull the string or hold her sabre.  
“That wrist of yours has to endure a lot of strain it seems,” Fu observes gently.  
“Not more than it should be able to handle,” Kagami assured him calmly. Still there was a glimmer in her eyes that dared him to insinuate she couldn’t handle combining fencing with archery.  
“I see.” Fu prepared a medicinal blend of thee that should help with the blood flow. Then he started a treatment with sound scales.  
“Ideally you should come back once a week-” he started to explain, but Kagami interrupted him.  
“You’re thinking of something else.” Fu looked up in surprise.  
“You aren’t focused. A fencer or archer who’s not focused on their target will lose.  
I’d like you to focus on healing me right now. After that you can focus on figuring out what’s on your mind. You can’t do both.” Kagami didn’t come across like she was trying to be mean. She was stating a simple fact. Fu couldn’t both help her and properly figure out what to do about his quest of redemption at the same time. That was the second youth today to give him insightful advice.  
“My apologies. You are absolutely correct.” He took a calming breath and focused on the treatment. Once he was done he gave Kagami the thea blend and told her her mother could pay once she was satisfied about his services and to come back next week to continue the therapy.  
When the gilr left, master Fu took out the Miraculous box again and opened it. He felt like he’d found a solution to his problem. Or rather two.


	2. Want to take a leap?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What should be an average day in the lives of an aspiring musician and a upcoming fencing prodigy is suddenly shaken up by the appearance of two seemingly harmless jewel boxes.

Luka woke up with a start.  
He’d dozed off while reading an article on Jagged Stone in his favorite rock magazine. Yesterday he’d played at a wedding of a niece of a friend of his mom. And it’d been very late when he got back. Trying to get up at a decent hour hadn’t been the best idea, but he was happy he got to have breakfast with his family.  
He looked at the clock. If he remembered correctly his mom was out for dinner with friends and Juleka said she would be out late with some friends from her class, he didn’t quite remember all of their names. Juleka had been hanging around roughly the same friend group since she started school and still Rose was the only one he knew by name and face.  
That’s what happened when your introverted little sister didn’t bring anyone other than her best friend/crush over. He didn’t mind. Everyone had their own personal boundaries.  
If his sister wanted to keep their home a little haven away from anyone but the ones she felt closest to then that was her right. Still he’d like it if he’d be given the chance to meet her classmates, to know who she spent most of her time with.  
Putting that thought process aside for now he got up. It was time for him to get himself some dinner.  
Just when he was about to leave his room something on his desk caught his eye. It probably shouldn’t have. His bed and the door were on the opposite sides of the room from his desk. Not to mention that it was in a constant state of utter and complete chaos. He should not have noticed the small change. And yet he did. Curiously he walked over. It was a little black box with red symbols on it. As he reached over to grab it, he felt his heart beat against his chest, as if it already knew what was inside it. And the changes it would bring.

Meanwhile in a mansion somewhere else in the city Kagami was just back from training. The doctor had given her the green light that morning a week before his original earliest estimate and a week after she’d started drinking the special herb tea. She wasn’t completely healed according to her doctor, but she could start up basic strength exercises which was something. Who knew? Maybe after another session with the old man and another week of drinking the healing tea she’d be ready to go back to her normal schedule.  
As she walked towards her bathroom to take a shower she noticed a single black box in the center of her desk. It was the only object on the white piece of furniture so it stood out.  
She looked between it and the shower contemplating for a second. Then she headed to the shower. Whatever it was could wait until she was clean.

Luka sat cross-legged on his bed, the box resting in the palm of his hand. He ignored his stomach’s insistence on a meal. He could spare a minute to see what was in it right? Perhaps a gift from Juleka? Something that friend of hers made. The fashion designer. He recalled that she’d come home with creations from her before. What was her name? Mar something? Marie?   
Curiously he lifted the lid.  
The blinding flash of light almost made him drop the box.  
Once his eyes had recovered from the initial shock he blinked in confusion. There was a small floating snake creature… with arms and legs and it was bowing?  
“Greetings noble master. I am Sass, at your service.”  
Still quiet stunned, Luka gave the creature a small wave. “Hi, I’m Luka.”  
Because really, what else was he supposed to say?  
"Um... Sorry but did you just call me master?" he verified.  
"Indeed, I am your kwami. With the miraculous I can give you the power to protect your world against evil."  
Luka took a deep breath as he processed this. "Like a superhero?" he asked. His growling stomach reminds him that he hadn't eaten since that morning.  
"Um, listen I was about to make something to eat... So... you want something and talk over lunch or..."  
"Right now I do not need nutrition. But you should eat before we continue. I shall wait here. We can't risk anyone seeing me. I must remain secret."  
Luka nods in understanding. His family probably wouldn't take talking flying reptiles in the house very well.

Back from her shower Kagami walked towards her desk. She sat down. Had mother gotten her a gift? For what reason?  
The Chinese symbol for dragon was engraved on the top. An animal from the Chinese Zodiac she’d always identified with and not just because she was born in the year of the dragon. It was a wise creature, not to be underestimated, serious, confident.  
No matter what was inside this box, she suspected it would suit her just fine.  
She sat down and opened the box only to be startled by a bright flash of light.  
"Greetings! Do not be alarmed. I am Longg the dragon kwami." a small red dragon creature greeted.  
"Allow me to explain to you the many wonderful abilities a creature such as myself may bestow upon you. Should you be willing to accept them."

"So, let me see if I got this right," Luka says as he takes a last bite from the leftover spaghetti his mother had left him in the fridge.  
"If I wear this bracelet and say the right words, you turn me into a superhero with the ability to go back to a specific moment in time. After I activate that ability I have five minutes to finish the job, but in those five minutes I can go back as many times as I need to get it right?"  
The kwami nods seriously.  
"And someone called the master wants me to use these powers to search for the lost miraculous and/or find users for the two most powerful miraculous should the current users of the Peacock and Butterfly turn against Paris?"  
"That is also correct young master."  
"Just Luka is fine Sass," he assures the little kwami.  
"Asss you wissssh, Luka." The kwami smiles warmly at him, glad his chosen is of the modest kind.

"I see. So with the power of wind, water and lightning, I am to either find the thieves or find worthy wielders of these powerful artifacts," Kagami summarizes.  
"Indeed," Longg agrees.  
"Mother would never agree," Kagami states, sounding disappointed, which is the first real show of emotion the girl has displayed in front of the kwami since they met.  
"She isn't allowed to know, so you don't need her permission," Longg offers, eager to give this girl a bit of freedom she is clearly lacking.

"And I get a partner in this?" Luka questions.  
"The dragon wielder, yesss."  
"Well that's a relief at least. It'll be nice to have a friend to talk with about all this."  
Even if words weren't his strong suit it would be nice to have someone who understands.

"Yes, having a partner in this search would be most efficient. Especially since I can only work within the constraints of my schedule," Kagami allows.  
"The master suggests that if you accept this task you should meet your partner at the top of the Arc du triomph at midnight. This should also give you some time to get used to your increased abilities." Kagami once again nods and looks outside where the afternoon sun heads west.  
"Midnight it is."

About twelve hours later Ryuko is standing on the rendezvous point, awaiting her partners arrival.  
"Bon soir," a male voice comes from behind her. She turns around and finds the green clad snake holder.  
"I see, so you too have chosen to accept this mission," she says slowly.  
The boy nods. "Call me Viperion," he introduces himself.  
"Ryuko." The dragon holder looks to the horizon.  
"So how do you want to go about it?" Viperion asks.  
"Well we should assume the peacock and butterfly can be used for evil at any time. Therefor finding the ladybug and the cat as well as retrieving the lost jewels are two tasks that can't take priority over the other. It would be reckless to assume we can find the jewels before the users turn to evil. And it would be arrogant to assume we'll find the right wielders for the Ladybug and Cat within hours when that happens. Regardless, the ladybug and cat might need some time adjusting to their powers and partnership.  
We owe them the same comfort we were granted."  
"Wow, you have really been thinking about this haven't you?" Viperion breathes impressed.  
"Have you not given our task any thought?" The girl quirks an eyebrow, not impressed with the almost aloof way the boy is handling this task.  
"Of course I have. But I thought more about what kind of people I'd give the two most powerful miraculous' to. The ladybug wielder needs to be creative, think out of the box. And of course be brave and caring. Someone with a good head on her shoulders."  
Ryuko nods, adjusting her first interpretation. Not aloof, just serene. He hadn't been fretting over being worthy of this task like she had been. He had been offered an opportunity and accepted it. Pliable as the flood, as her mother would say.  
"The cat has to be willing to protect the ladybug at all costs, with no regard for his own safety. He needs to act from the heart. If the cat hesitates even a second the ladybug might be lost and if that happens they lose the battle."  
"We need complementary opposites." Viperion summarizes.  
"I suggest you keep an eye out for potential Ladybug wielders, test them however you can. I will look for a cat wielder where i can."  
"Perhaps we best make a list for the master to chose from? That way we don't know for sure who is chosen..."  
"Excellent idea!" A voice sounds from above them.  
"Wha!" The two exclaim as they jump away.  
"You're a kwami," Viparion observes.  
"Indeed, my name is wayzz. I am the master's kwami. I am sent to keep an eye on you two. And I must say I am impressed. One of these days you will each receive a bottle and another miraculous box. The box is so you can hand your chosen Ladybug and Cat their miraculous when you think they are ready."  
The two holders look at each other.  
"And the bottle?" Ryuko asks.  
"A potion so that once they have accepted their task you can drink it and be unable to tell anyone, even each other their identities. A similar charm is put on us kwami's to keep your identities safe from even other kwami's."  
The two teens look at each other. Secret identities, safety... They knew it was serious when they came here tonight, but hearing the kwami talk like that made them worry.  
"Why were we chosen?" Ryuko asks.  
"You're both insightful and young enough to be willing to learn. Adults are often set in their ways. A new hero must be willing to reinvent themselves."  
That made some sort of sense.  
"And you are both perfect fits for your perspective powers, you will discover this as time goes on. Just remember, try to keep yourselves out of the public eye for now.  
Seeing you two on the streets might make the butterfly or Peacock act rashly either in acting out or in going in hiding, neither is something we want."  
The teens nod.  
"Well, seems we'll be working together from now on. Partner," Viperion says as he holds out his hand for Ryuko to shake.  
The dragon wielder however bows. "It was a pleasure. I must go. I might be missed."  
And before Viperion could say anything else she was gone.  
"Ah... Well goodbye I suppose," he mutters to the winds before going back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took some time, but it was worth it. Now I know for sure what Kagami and Luka's names and ablilities.  
> Until next time when our new heroes go to find wielders for the Cat and Ladybug miraculous.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m rewriting the series a bit in order to actually develop characters. So more continuity in addition to my personal additions to the story. Let’s see what happens.


End file.
